Twój Wybór
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Jestem słaba we wstępach... Przeczytaj a zobaczysz sam! :)) + Wybaczcie, że dialogi nie są oddzielone i nie ma akapitów, ale jakoś nie potrafię się w tym rozgarnąć. = Powieść = Nazwano mnie Loretta, chociaż wolę imię Lotta. Nigdy nie miałam problemów, aby się zaklimatyzować, mało tego szło mi to niezwykle łatwo! Razem z rodzicami dość często się przeprowadzaliśmy, więc nie przywiązywałam się do nowo poznanych ludzi. Nie byłam żadną buntowniczką, uwodzicielką, rozmawiałam, że wszystkimi, bez względu na to jak wyglądali czy jaką mieli opinię. Ba, nawet mogę się pochwalić, że w poprzedniej szkole uznano mnie za jedną z rozsądniejszych osób. Dorosłam i usamodzielniłam się dość szybko, bo już w wieku 17 lat wyprowadziłam się z domu. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez strajków rodziców, ale w końcu poszli ze mną na ugodę. Ultimatum wyglądało następująco: uczę się, zarabiam, mieszkam sama, a w zamian mogę mieć swój własny kąt. Razem z mamą i tatą ustaliliśmy, że wynajmiemy kawalerkę niedaleko rodzinnego domu. Kawalerka była oddalona o ok. 60min. drogi piechotą, co znaczyło, że muszę również zmienić szkołę. Szkoła miała "troszkę" dziwną nazwę, a mianowice nazywała się ,,Słodki Amoris". Spakowałam się i wyprowadziłam na ulicę Orzeszkową 2/12a. Byłam w pełni szczęścia, myślałam, czego to ja nie będę robić w swojej nowej chatce. Postanowiłam spotkać się z Laeti. -Aaaa, Lotta! Jak tam cierpienie młodego Wertera?-Ona zawsze uwielbiała nabijać się z mojego imienia. -Przyznaj się, nie przeczytałaś tej książki.-Odpowiedziałam odrobinę rozzłoszczona, lecz zazwyczaj mi to nie przeszkadzało. -Hoho, zadziora! Grozisz mi nieprzeczytaną książką?-Dało się wyczuć, że zbiła się z tropu. - Mów, do którego liceum teraz będziesz chodzić? -Wiesz, powiem ci, ale masz się nie śmiać. -No mów, a ja powiem tobie czy tam są przystojni faceci... hehe. -Aaah, stara dobra Laeti, szkoła nazywa się ,,Słodki Amoris". Mówi ci to coś? -Szczęściara! Wiesz... tam są same ciacha... znaczy, z tego co mówiła mi Klementyna... -Klementyna?-zapytałam, ponieważ nikogo takie nie znałam i skąd miałaby wiedzieć kto uczy się w Amorisie? -Taak, to typowa plotkara, znamy się z gimnazjum. Właśnie chodzi do tego, hmm Słodkiego Amorisa. -Jestem strasznie ciekawa. Dobra już 17:00, spróbuję się zmobilizować na jutro. Życz mi szczęścia! Hej! -Dobra, tylko jak poznasz te wszystkie ciacha, to nie zapomnij im o mnie wspomnieć!- Wykrzyczała na pożegnanie Laeti. Lubiłam Laeti, ale czasami miałam wrażenie, że za bardzo lepi się do chłopców. Spakowałam potrzebne na jutro książki, myślałam, jak tu się zaprezentować? Nie wiedziałam dokładnie co ubrać... trafiło na zwykłą, delikatną i dziewczęcą sukienkę. Uznałam, że w niej zapunktuje u nauczycieli. A więc jeszcze, hmm, trzeba iść kupić coś do jedzenia, chociaż... nie jestem głodna, to wytrzyma do jutra. Nastawiłam budzik na 6:35 i pomyślałam, "Jutro wielki dzień. Ale jak to się mówi...? " A man can be destoryed, but not defeated " Weszłam właśnie do szkoły, była średniej wielkości, ale za to bardzo urocza. Rozglądałam się za pokojem gospodarczym, do którego miałam się zgłosić. Zapukałam, otworzyłam drzwi... i powiem szczerze, spodziewałam się tam kogoś hmm, starszego? Zdziwiłam się, chłopak był dość przystojny, od razu pomyślałam o Laeti, ona lubiła blondynów, chociaż kogo ja chcę oszukać, ona lubiła każdego chłopaka, ważne tylko żeby żył, ale tego też nie zawsze się trzymała... Wracając. Blondyn miał miodowe oczy, hmm urocze. Gadaliśmy przez chwile, powiem szczerze, straszny sztywniak. Nataniel-bo tak nazywał się blondyn-wręczył mi klucze do szafki, pokazał teczkę... Teraz ruszyłam na poszukiwania szafki. Przeszłam korytarz chyba 8 razy i nie znalazłam mojej szafki! W końcu ktoś zauważył, że potrzebuję pomocy. Podszedł do mnie nietypowo ubrany, białowłosy chłopak. -Cześć, zgubiłaś się na tym korytarzu?-Jakie on miał powalające oczy... -HA HA! dobre nie ja tylko ten, spaceruje bo ja lubię świeże powietrze, tak! Tak lubię powietrze, hemoglobinę.-Załamałam się swoją głupotą. *Lotta najpierw mówi potem myśli* Białowłosy zrobił trochę zmieszaną minę, i chcąc nie chcąc krzywo się na mnie spojrzał. Już miał odchodzić. -Nie stój!-krzyknęłam do chłopaka. -J-ja tylko, tylko troszkę się zestresowałam, to mój pierwszy dzień tutaj. Jestem Loretta. -Wiem jak się nazywasz i rozumiem twój stres. Ja jestem Lysander, miło cię poznać, to szukasz czegoś, czy spacerujesz?-uśmiechnął się. -Hah, wiesz szukam szafki... to jest szafka 279, nigdzie jej nie widzę. -Alee, byłaś na następnym piętrze? -załamałam się. -Eem, no nie, jakoś mam dużo na głowie... -Haha, chodź, zaprowadzę cię, jeszcze się zgubisz. Lysander prowadził mnie przez korytarz, trochę opowiedział mi o uczniach tej szkoły. Zapowiadało się ciekawie. -Ostatnio zgubiłem notatnik... -Naprawdę? I tak teraz zwiedzam szkołę, mogę się za nim rozejrzeć -To byłoby miłe z twojej strony. Pożegnaliśmy się, cieszyłam się, że poznałam już osobę, z którą w razie czego będę mogła spokojnie porozmawiać. Wyszłam na dziedziniec, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, było tam mało osób. Wyciągnęłam książkę, wzięłam głęboki oddech i zaczęłam powtarzać materiał na następną lekcję. Nagle zauważyłam chłopaka, nawet, nawet przystojnego... pomyślałam "To mój pierwszy dzień, zagadam, a co!" schowałam podręcznik i podeszłam do czerwonowłosego faceta. -Cześć, jestem nowa, to znaczy ja się tak nie nazywam ja...-eh, znowu moja wspaniałomyślność dała się we znaki.-eh, jestem Loretta-powiedziałam wyciągając rękę. Chłopak dziwnie się uśmiechną. -Cześć. -sytuacja stała się tak niezręczna, zabrałam rękę i czuję, że zrobiłam się przy tym cała czerwona. -chłopak zaczął się śmiać. -Jak fajnie popatrzeć, kiedy czerwienisz się na darmo.^On po prostu odszedł! Ciemn typek, założę się, że jakiś morderca, czy coś. Siadłam tam, gdzie poprzednio siedział on i złapałam się za głowę. Podeszła do mnie pewna dziewczyna.. Już wkrótce... = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Twój wybór" by Millhaven? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Romans